Oneshots: Dream Diary
by PlasmaTelevision01
Summary: Oneshots expanded upon from my dreams. Lame? Hell no! (Expect to see this in the crossover sections soon enough.)
1. New Things 20 2 14

**So I'm going to start a little compilation of oneshots based off of my dreams. I have the dreams, then expand on them enough to make them make sense. This dream was originally much shorter, displayed in a Hiimdaisy-esque comic strip, the "drugs" used in this was supposed to be marijuana and the only character I remember is Persephone. Also there was running around in a circle with a bonfire, but that was scrapped.**

**Sorry I'm not updating my other fics. School's back in, yippee. I'm working on My Snowflake but I don't plan on updating Split for a little while, sorry. Until next time, enjoy.**

* * *

**The CITY OF REDRING!**

It was about 11pm, when everyone should be asleep. Except for Joaquim the cat, of course. Why? Yes folks, he's cleaning out his basement.

"Okay, so all of this should sell for about... 3,219 bells. Minus delivery, exchange and GST or whatever... 991 bells." Joaquim's smile fell. "Really? That's all? Cmon, there's got to be another chair or something around here!" Hastily retrieving his flashlight, he turns it on and points the light at the corner of the room. The light reflects on a mirror, blaring his eyes. Looking away, he tries to find a way to take his mind off of the searing pain in his eyes. Joaquim closes them only to get a painful experience in his dark brown eyes, which begin to tear up. Attempting to rub them with his "hands" he drops the flashlight into a box, unbeknownst to him, the room goes extremely dark. Opening them, he finds the room to be extremely dark. He looks at his arms which too were almost invisible due to his black fur. Rubbing his eyes with his arms, Joaquim talks to himself. "That was a freakin bright flashlight... Um, where'd it go?" Feeling his way around the floor, his paws/fingers run over something plastic. "Huh? What's this- how did I miss it?" Joaquim shrugs. Grabbing on to it, he clumsily runs down to his second floor.

Placing the object on the table, Joaquim examines it closely. It was like a sandwich bag, full of syringes. Upon realisation of what it was, he smirked. Rushing over to a nearby phone Joaquim grips the phone in his hands. He daydreams for a second before proceeding to call his friends Persephone and Archer on a three way call.

"Hello...?" Persephone's tired voice rang monotonously. "Yeah, hi. You gotta come over right now, you won't believe what I found!" Joaquim replied, a little too upbeat for the fox. Archer's voice picked up. "Hey, whassup?" Joaquim was excited. "SO EXCITED" yelled an excited Joaquim excitedly. Immediately, the phone line went silent. "What'dya find this time? Better not be a stupid knife like last time." Archer replied. "It was a pretty small sword." Persephone corrected him sillily, yet sternly in a way. "Wait, did you find something?" Persephone asked, a little more awake. "Just... come over!" The phone hung up.

* * *

**Some 15 minutes later, a fox with orange fur and a hawk walk through the door.**

"You guys took a while. Explain?" Joaquim said with a cross look on his face. He crossed his arms. "Sorry, I had to wake up... So what'd ya find?" Persephone replied. "Oh yeah, it is like 12... But look at this!" Joaquim holds the mystery chemical syringes in his hand. "Wait... so, like, drugs? Aren't they illegal?" Archer said, rather worried. "There's no mayor elected, so no rules. Election day is tomorrow." Archer put his "hands" in his jacket pockets, then looks to the side. A painting was there.

Joaquim was good at painting, even if all he painted was grassy landscapes and the ocean. This time it was a building from an improbable angle. "Hey, Seph, look at the painting." Archer says, keeping back a yawn. "Oh yeah, that's pretty cool." One look away and they find Joaquim has the syringe in his arm. Persephone almost screams. "What are you doing? Archer-" Archer had a syringe in him too. Immediately, Joaquim fell to the couch with a pleased look on his face. Not too much later, Archer finds himself following suit, the same pleasured appearance on his face. Persephone growls, then by some invisible peer pressure, submits and takes the mysterious liquid, not knowing any better. Her vision went blurry. Everything had a different look to them. The painting was ugly compared to everything else.

Her legs. A sudden, sharp, weakness in her legs. Finding herself sitting on the three seater, her expression of arrogance changed to extreme happiness. The liquid felt good, but oddly sickening. She could feel it coursing through her veins, like a tapeworm or something. That in itself was good enough. Joaquim spoke in a soothing voice, "I made a good choice, din I?" he exclaimed rather sleepily. Archer nodded slowly. "Yep, pretty good- HEY, YOU SHOULD TRY PAINTING!" Joaquim turned his head in what appeared to be the most jarring angle possible. "Oh yeah. I guess I should."

Grabbing an empty canvas, the black cat slowly began painting away. Persephone felt active. Too active. "I'm goin outside, you guys. Aight? Cool." She twisted the door handle. "No you don't. Not by yourself. Go out the back, too, cause of the... scorpions." Archer's words appeared to trail off near the end. "Okay, bu- fine. Yeah." Heading off into the backyard, leaving their friend to paint something, filler sentence with fourth wall breaking wit.

About 30 minutes later, Persephone and Archer are laying in a field, staring at the stars. "...and that one looks like Abbreviatio or something." Archer finished, pleased with his "good" knowledge of the constellations. Persephone giggled. "You're so good at those. You are." Archer looked at her. "Yeah, I guess so, but I don't know that one, i'nt that Sus Major Hydra Minor or something?" the dark blue hawk slurred in a drunken language of his own, prompting another giggle from Persephone. She sighed and laid her head on Archer's bare chest. Archer stroked her fur.

* * *

**After thirty minutes of staring at the wooden floor blandly, an idea flashes into Joaquim's head.** He was going to paint something drastic. Over the top. _Dark_. Readjusting his seating on the wooden stool, he stops fiddling with his paint brush. The image flows out perfectly, like the water from a waterfall. His eyes squinted. The room was silent. Joaquim stared at the painting. It was 4 skeletons of varying size being melted like a candle. A noise was heard. It wasn't familiar, but it was comforting, whatever it was. A fly noisily buzzes around the room. The noise returns, now recognisable as a voice. The fly lands on the painting. It's judging me, Joaquim thought, judging my entire life. The voice speaks once more. "What have you done?"

It was his voice.

The sentence repeated itself over and over again, louder and louder. The feeling of the chemical passing through his veins returns. It was horribly torturous and rhythmic. Joaquim dribbled puke. The voice became deafeningly loud, and beyond. Screaming in agony, covered in puke, and too weak to move, he crawls to the kitchen drawer and pulls out a steak knife. The voices shifted a little to the left, then back to the middle. His veins and arteries were full of hot molten metal. "GET OUT!" were the last words uttered by the poor animal before his vision faded.

* * *

**Gaining consciousness as the sunlight pours over his face, Joaquim rubs his eyes.** He notices that his current location is a blank room that stank of medication. Curious, Joaquim looked around. His friends, Persephone and Archer were asleep in hospital beds. He was restrained in a hospital bed.

Now gaining clear vision of the room, he saw three figures standing near the two (how he missed them before is irrelevant) whom were easily recognised. One was a grey wolf of a young age wearing a clean sky blue shirt and shorts: Persephones brother, Thomas. Another was an odd figure whom he didn't recognise. A hawk with green coloured feathers, presumably a relative of Archer. The third figure was just as mysterious, a human with long black hair falling down to his back, a fedora matching the colour of his jacket, and eyes that were almost red. The first to notice Joaquim awake was Thomas. He gave him a sunny smile and ran to the side of the bed. "Oh, Jo! You're awake!" he said ecstatically. "Yeah, I'm awake. What the heck happened?" he replied. "Well, I came over to see where Seph ran off to, and I found you having a seizure in your own puke. I saw Seph with Archer out the back having..." He stopped, then blushed a little. "AHEM. Anyways, me being as young as I am, I sat there and watched," the young fox smiled an awkward half smile, "before they suffered a similar fate. THEN I called an ambulance." Joaquim nodded, now informed. "Wait, what?"

The green hawk walked over to the side of the bed. "I believe we haven't met. My name's Hunter, and I'm Archer's twin brother." he said. "It's hard to believe, what with the colour difference, but it's true." He gave Joaquim a sunny grin, then nodded.

The human walked over. "I shall introduce myself, but we have met before." he said. "My full title is Mayor Arcanum Volcanus Asylum, but you may refer to me as Archie, or Mayor." he said. "In case you didn't know, I'm your new mayor. Don't fret, I'm not too tight with laws." He smiled calmly, trying his best not to fiddle with his hair. "Just to be clear, I didn't make that name up. That's my full name, title unincluded." Joaquim forced a laugh. He was generally offput by this guy. "Now then. First order of business. These syringes found in your home are B-A-N-N-E-D. They contain a parasite which we've extracted out of you in the nick of time." The mayor held up a jar with a huge worm coiled around itself. "I am well aware of your father's great feats, yes? Dr Hallow was a fine man. Cured cancer. Cured AIDS. Cured autism. Created this." Archie nodded in shame. "What an idiot. One who abuses power so should be punished. Sadly, he injected himself with it. A great loss." Joaquim, now shaking with anger, spat on the Mayor. "Now, now. Let's not be rude, Master Hallow. I apologize deeply for his loss. I apologize even more for your apparent mistaking of it to be recreational drugs." Archie sighed. "If you were going to get high, at least use marijuana." he muttered under his breath. "As much as I'd like to stay and have more idle chit chat, I must leave to my mayoral duties. I wish for a speedy recovery. Ta ta." Archie stepped out of the room. "What a jerk." Everyone agreed.


	2. Pain of Departure 27 3 14

**Hey, I'm back. I had another dream, and funnily enough... It was Animal Crossing with creepy-as-dick drugs again! Weird, huh?**

**This dream was short and all chibi. So imagine it all to be chibi. Kay?**

**Have fun, guys. ;)**

* * *

The air had gotten thinner and had an uncertain stillness to it. That's not what put me off, however. It was the coldness, the silence, the pain, the guilt that was left behind. I look down at my partner with a blurry vision. He would not talk to me after the incident that occurred. I look at my hands, stained black from the cold. No. I had to keep going. To find refuge, of course, from the cold, but also to hide.

Upon reaching a flat surface, I attempt to stand, to no avail. I end up falling on the icey ground face first. My partner tries to hold back laughter, however he ends up doing the same. I let out a nervous laugh, then sit on a rock. "We've been climbing for a while, haven't we?" I say, attempting to make conversation. I was met instead with a cold stare and a disagreeing nod. "Oh, come on. It wasn't my fault, it was the syringe full of that... that _stuff_!" I hold back tears. "I don't know about you, Wolfgang, but I don't want to go back down there. He couldn't survive, no matter what we did. The past is the past. Let's just find a safe place to hide from everyone." I search my pocket for the mystery liquid that made me- no, it itself killed our human companion. The mayor; I mean, of all people, the mayor!

"Y'know, we could just turn ourselves in." My partner utters the exact words I didn't want to hear. "NO! We can't. We won't..." I stare at the ground once more, fiddling with the syringe. I hear the footsteps of my partner walking over towards me. "Do you want to be injected?" I ask him. "We can finish it off together." He pulls my head up, so I could see his face. Tears were streaming from both of our faces. "Yes. I would like that very much." I nod, and turn to begin to walk up to the peak of the mountain. Wolfgang places his hand on my shoulder to stop me. "I just want to say that... I'm glad I met you, Anne." I smile. "Yeah, me too. Let's go."

* * *

The view from the peak was stunning, save for the torches of protest surrounding the mountain, slowly climbing it. I look at my animal companion for the last time. "Y'know what I'll miss the most about you?" I turn to face Wolfgang. "Hm? What's that?" The protesters were halfway there. "I'll miss your purple eyes, your black hair, your loving attitude. I'll miss _you_, y'know that?" I nod, tears falling from my face. The protesters were in hearing. "Y'know what I'll miss the most about you?" He cocks his head. "Oh?" I giggle. "I'll miss your self confidence, your courage, your ability. I don't know how I'll ever live without it in the second life." We share a heartwarming hug. "You two!" We turn around to see Rocco, Copper and some others holding pitchforks, torches, etc. "Your crimes end now and today! Any last words?" Me and Wolfgang face each other and say one word.

"Goodbye."

I grabbed the syringe and stabbed us both. My smile grew larger. I stood still, my limbs contorting into impossible directions. My neck jars completely to the side. There was no pain. I muster up enough strength to turn towards Wolfgang whom was suffering the same fate. We stared into each others eyes and nodded. A single tear fell from my face and instantly froze into pure pain onto the grounds below.

And then I lost control as I fell backwards off the cliff. My face peeled off to reveal a larger, pitch black, macabre head. The rest of my body followed suit. My body was sleek and black, like hatred. My fingers had extended into long claws and I had one eye and a painful smile. My legs had joined together as a tail of some sort and my body had many broken chains; the broken boundaries Wolfgang and I shared. I tested the claws on some less than innocent bystanders. Clean cut. I figured I could "test" my claws on the other thousand. As I flew around I saw Wolfgang who looked pretty much the same and someone else.

The Mayor had come to feast.

That night, the blood of many was spilled.

* * *

As I woke up, I turn to Wolfgang. "That was a weird dream." He turns back. "That was no dream. Welcome to the second life.

* * *

**This is definitely being considered to be a full fledged fanfic. Stay tuned for next dream!**


End file.
